dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaz
Yazita, known as Yaz, is an aarakocra bard in the OG Campaign. Appearance Yaz is a blue-feathered aarakocra, with highlights of red covering his upper eyelids and the top portion of his beak. Along the top of his head are dark speckles that dot across his face and forehead. He has a plume of dark blue hair that reaches down to his shoulders, and is swept back from his face in a red headband. On the top of his head include two pointed feathers that resemble a pair of ears. Unlike the vast majority of his species, Yaz has no wings, having instead two scarred, raised bumps where they would be located. Yaz is dressed in a brown button-up coat, striped beige knickers and brown long boots. He wears a draped, crimson cape around his chest. The edges of the cape are decorated with ornate embroidery which meet into a pinned symbol. The cape's interior is green, and it's total length reaches to about half-way down Yaz's boots. Personality Yaz is charming, full of laughter, and easily amused. He's usually the first to make light of a delicate situation and retains his lighthearted nature even in the face of danger. While performing, Yaz acts decidedly theatrical and converses with his audience in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would be to their peers. He's snarky and witty, and often laughs at his own remarks in a pompous and comedic manner. However, despite his seemingly perpetually buoyant mood, he is able to take things seriously when it is called for. Yaz's generally cheerful demeanor also serves as a veiled and deliberate mask to keep those around him unaware and able to be caught with their guard down. In Yaz's eyes, it's important to live life to the fullest knowing you could very well die the next day. He'll often say things to irritate others simply for his own amusement, and loves a good insult even when it's directed at him. Yaz completely and utterly disregards any negative reception towards him; insults slide right off of his strong sense of self. He is totally confident in his own abilities, and self-doubt is not something that plagues him. History OG Campaign I'll write something here eventually. Abilities Skills *'Musicality: '''Yaz is immensely musically talented. He is an accomplished and formally trained player of the lute, flute, lyre, and viol, among a myriad of other musical instruments. Aarakocra Abilities *Talons Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest * Cutting Words * Expertise Additional Tools *'Piano''': A miniature grand piano that can expand to its full size when it's activated. Relationships Anri Eltemal Among everyone in the party, Yaz and Anri were on the best terms. The two are genuinely fond of each other, and Yaz is one of the few people to have known Anri's mother before her unfortunate demise. Yaz respects Anri not only as a fighter but as a companion, and he regards her as the authoritative figure of the party. The two are quick to take each other's sides, whether it be in a petty argument or in combat. Dyon Yaz and Dyon shared no particular bond. At some point, Dyon almost killed Yaz in a rage-induced frenzy. Forrest Yaz and Forrest share a strained relationship. Yaz will not hesitate to break free from his usual happy-go-lucky attitude to reprimand Forrest for his impulsive behavior, and Forrest in return makes it clear he easily becomes sick of Yaz's jests and teasing. When Forrest was seemingly dragged to the bottom of the ocean, Yaz made no effort to try and rescue him, telling himself and the rest of the party there was simply nothing he could do. Wallace Yaz thinks of Wallace as generally quiet and withdrawn, and like many holds prejudice against him for being a tiefling. Despite this, he is shown to overlook this bias as he still makes an effort to be on friendly terms with Wallace. They both share frustration over Forrest's obsession with alcohol, though Yaz's anger is mostly derived from having to clean up the mess caused by his drunk escapades rather than a genuine care for him. As a result, the two are always working together to try and control Forrest. Trivia *Yaz's full name Yazita appears to be pronounced yaz-ee-tah. In reality, the name is actually unable to be properly pronounced by any race who isn't an aarakocra. As with much of their speech, aarakocra names include clicks, trills, and whistles to the point that other peoples have a difficult time pronouncing them. *Yaz's original name was Kehaar. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Joie's Characters Category:Aarakocras Category:Bards Category:Male Category:OG Campaign Category:Chaotic Neutral